


Pardon Petit

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Delta's crying, Sinclair becomes Omega
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: Il est Augustus Sinclair, un homme d'affaire de renommée. Il est un homme plein de charme, aux manières et au sourire Colgate. Il est intelligent, cynique et manipulateur. Il est… Bientôt, il ne serait plus."Pardon, petit… Pardon… Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été un si bon guide… J'ai été incapable de te garder en vie… Incapable de t'aider à sauver la petite Eleanor… Pardon…"





	

Il est là. Enfermé, attaché comme un animal.  
Près d’être modifié, recodé, de devenir le Sujet Omega.  
Près, oui, trop près.  
Prêt, par contre, il ne l’est pas.  
Comment l’être ?

Il est Augustus Sinclair, un homme d’affaire de renommée. Il est un homme plein de charme, aux manières et au sourire Colgate. Il est intelligent, cynique et manipulateur. Il est…  
Bientôt, il ne serait plus.

Sa radio à portée de main, ses doigts le démangent, sa gorge aussi. Il veut lui parler… Il veut qu’il vienne le sauver, qu’il devienne son chevalier en armure, comme il l’a été pour les petites glaneuses.

Mais… Le Sujet Delta ne viendra pas, n’est-ce pas ?  
Il est mort… N’est-ce pas ?

Un rire amer lui échappe. Douce ironie, on allait le transformer en géant de métal pour le rendre inoffensif. On allait le rendre comme Delta, et pourtant, jamais il ne serait plus différent de lui.  
Dépourvu du moindre libre-arbitre.  
Incapable d’aider qui que ce soit.  
Contrairement à Delta.

Le petit… Finalement ses doigts pressent le bouton d’enregistrement de sa radio. Même si son message ne serait jamais entendu, il a besoin de lui parler.

« Pardon, petit… Pardon… Il faut croire que je n’ai pas été un si bon guide… J’ai été incapable de te garder en vie… Incapable de t’aider à sauver la petite Eleanor… Pardon… » Il murmure incessamment, comme une litanie, avec l’infini espoir de recevoir un borborygme sourd en réponse.  
Mais rien.  
Rien que le silence.

Il perçoit le son régulier des talons qui frappent le sol et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire « Adam », Sophia Lamb se tient devant lui, son visage austère déformé par un rictus désagréable. Sa dernière vision en tant qu’être conscient de lui-même. Alors il détourne les yeux, les fixe obstinément sur sa radio, et ne la lâche plus du regard. Jusqu’à la fin.

Et ainsi, le silence est rompu.  
Et ainsi, les murmures deviennent cris.  
Et ainsi, l’humain n’est plus.

\- - - Ω Δ - - -

Ses grandes mains agrippées l’appareil de communication qu’il a récupéré en même temps que son corps d’armure, le Sujet Delta grogne. Un long grognement aux étranges sonorités de sanglot. Un grognement assimilable à des pleurs.  
Il écoute un message enregistré alors qu’il avait quitté son corps pour continuer sa mission à Rapture dans le corps d’une Petite Sœur.  
La voix d’un homme, légèrement déformée par le crachotis d’une radio, résonne dans les tunnels dévastés de la ville sous-marine.  
Un homme qui hurle.  
Et puis les grincements du métal et le grondement d’une âme à jamais brisée.  
Et dans la tête du chevalier en armure en retard, une phrase qui résonne.

« Pardon petit. »


End file.
